


Power Rangers Buddie - the after Ranger story

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: 9-1-1 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Angst, Arguing, Buddie 9-1-1, Buddie Relationship - Freeform, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz Angst, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Falling out, Fighting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Running Away, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Upset Parents, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), crazy crossover, helping eachother, not talking, reconecting, supportive friends, tricked in to believing lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: The rangers face there final mission, after there victory what is next? what will happen? Eddie is unsure but he knows one thing he wants its just a question whether he will get it
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 9





	1. Dark wish part 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been a big thing for me to do, i will say i have not watched the series only the last two episodes which is where this story starts after we cover the last two episodes we move forward with are Buddie, so i have adapted the episodes to fit in Buck and Eddie and a few other 9-1-1 cast, if i got something wrong i can only apologise, but like i said i haven't watched the whole show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as i enjoyed writing it
> 
> Thanks to Astroangel for having a read and a big thank you @toughpapperround for talking me through some issues i had and wanted to change

It had been a tough but fruitful year for the Mystic Power Rangers. But as Eddie stood there on the training platform, looking out at the vast forest their tree base looked over, the air was rife with the feeling it was all coming to a head and the fate of the world would soon be decided. He lets a smile slip as he looks out and thinks back to the start of the year, learning that magic was real and that they could wield it? And that there was a hidden world literally across the road from them filled with magical creatures? Then having to train to defend the worlds from the forces of evil. It was a lot for them to take on, but as a team they did it.

But, for Eddie it was a lot more to take in as he had found out he was adopted and his real parents are a wizard and sorceress. His mother was the rangers' mentor and White Ranger. His dad had turned out to be Koragg, the evil monster that terrorised the Rangers for the first few months until they managed to break the spell the Master had over his father. Eddie also met his cousin Claire who was a sorceress in training that lived with his mother at the tree base.

Eddie remembers when the five now friends had been selected, and how, at the start Eddie didn’t like the look of them. He had briefly met them in a record shop as he asked for directions before they were dragged into the forest by his birth mother, pretending to be an old man looking for help.

There was Xander the green ranger. Eddie found him to be full of himself, always wanting to please the ladies or get work done with as little effort as possible. Vida, or V as she likes to remind people, she was hot-headed and could have a mean streak and zero patience. Eddie knew they would clash and often did. Maddison the blue ranger and also V’s sister: she was kind and caring, always willing to listen and help. And then there was Evan, or Buck as he preferred. Eddie had found him the toughest to figure out. He was a happy go lucky guy and wore his heart on his sleeve. But ask him anything about his past and he would go quiet or try to change the subject. Which for a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve threw Eddie, but they had made a special bond and became best friends - always together causing trouble and Eddie knew he could rely on Buck, no matter what.

“Ready for your lesson, Edmundo?” His father asks. The question shook Eddie from his thoughts and made him slightly annoyed at the use of his full name.

“It’s Eddie, and do we have to? I mean we have handled everything that has been thrown at us,” Eddie states, rubbing his arm across his forehead.

“Yes, you are the light and the one greatest weapon we have against the Master, now let's train,” Ramon says as he transforms into his knight form.

“If we must,” Eddie states as he morphs into his ranger suit.

They start to fight, the metal sound echoes across the platform as they start landing sword on sword attacks, Eddie manages to land a kick flush on to his dad’s chest to which his dad laughs and catches the foot before Eddie can pull it back and flips the leg back which sends Eddie flying backwards crashing onto the floor

“I see training is going well," Buck says as he approaches Helena, the sound of fighting had caught his attention and he saw that she was watching her son and husband train

“How do you think it is going?” She states not taking her gaze off the fight

“I think you're both being too hard on him and don’t give him enough credit for the amazing things he has done already,” Buck states, flashing his smile at her and sees her stern face just look at him.

“That may be true, but you don’t have the fate of the world on your shoulders like he does, nor are you willing to make the hard choices in fights like Eddie has to,” Helena coldly states.

Buck looks at her and then back to the training platform seeing Eddie rolling on to his front. Buck wasn’t going to listen to any more of that and huffs towards her then heads back inside. Using his morpher wand he calls for his broom bike and disappears. Helena returns to watching the training.

“You need to focus more! Predict where I will be and then attack. Forget your emotions, they're holding you back. Now, attack me,” his dad says as he slaps a hand on his chest.

Eddie punches the floor and jumps up, he runs at his dad and goes straight back to attacking, trying to land a blow. But his dad blocks every shot and laughs at him, which frustrates Eddie more. He watches as his dad flips backwards and lands on a platform, looking down at Eddie and he sees his dad crossing his swords so they were overlapping.

“Son, you will not succeed if you don’t bury your emotions. You must remember that you are the light and with that, you are needed to defend the good magic in the world. So learn to focus like I had to when I was your age, or you will always be a failure,” he explains. Eddie feels anger build again at his father’s harsh words but also knows he is right. “Power of the phoenix!” his dad shouts and unleashes an energy wave knocking Eddie to the ground and knocking him out of the ranger form.

“See! Too busy thinking. You didn’t see me doing that. You are not as good as you should be. Is this all you have?” Ramon states. “Helena, I thought you said Daggeron had been training him?” Ramon asks. Looking at his wife, he leaves his knight form and Eddie could not believe what he had just heard.

“Daggeron did, but look - you two have been training non-stop and with the monster attacks getting more frequent no one has had a proper rest to re-energise. We need to rest. Eddie why don’t we have a family meal?” his mother says. Eddie couldn’t think of anything worse right now and knew she was only saying it to ease the tension.

“No, I’m going head back to town with Buck. And then we will meet the others at the record store, so we can go for ice cream and do stuff people my age do,” Eddie says sending a glare to his dad.

“Oh, Buck has already left,” Helena explains.

“He wouldn’t just go; did he say where he was going?” Eddie asks.

“I didn’t ask, he just said he had to go,” she states, and Eddie knew straight away there was something she was not saying. He knew Buck would not just up and go without a reason.

“So, it's settled then. Come Eddie, let’s eat together, as a family should do,” his dad says.

They head inside and Eddie watches as his mother waves her wand and food appears. They are joined by Eddie's cousin Claire and they dig into the food on the table.

“You know, once this is all over it will be nice to get you settled with a nice girl, Edmundo,” Ramon states, just as Eddie takes a bite. Eddie nearly chokes and watches as Claire dribbles drink down her chin.

“How about we focus on defeating the Master first, hey Uncle?” Claire says, and Eddie sends a thank you look.

Before Ramon can say anything more, Eddie's morpher goes off.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Eddie says.

“Monster attack in town. We need you here now,” Xander states.

“On my way,” Eddie says as he stands, pushing his chair back. He heads to the main landing. “Magical source, Mystic force!” he says and he morphs. Then he jumps onto his bike as he flies to join the others, still slightly annoyed at what had happened at the table. As he lands, he sees the other rangers and they move towards the monster.

They pull their magi staffs out and get ready to fight. Buck thinks back to what Helena had said and starts charging at the monster.

“Buck, wait!” Eddie shouts.

It was too late though. Buck starts firing lightning bolts at the monster who just swats them away and sends its own attack at Buck, which sends Buck flying through the air and through a wall. Eddie freezes as he watches Buck land hard but is brought back to the action as he sees the others attacking but also getting knocked down, no match for the creature. Eddie grips his shaft and charges. He knew he would need extra power.

“Red fire, dragon armour!” he shouts and the dragon appears and surrounds Eddie as he runs, forming armour round him. As he lands a blow, the creature swats him back and he goes straight back to hitting the creature, knocking it back. He lands a few more shots but his focus is taken when he turns and sees the others trying to help Buck who isn’t moving. As he turns back he is greeted with the creature landing a powerful swipe across Eddie's chest plate which sends Eddie backwards and falling to the ground. The momentum makes Eddie roll across the floor as his armour disappears and he gets up in just his normal ranger form.

“Why do you help the Master? You’re just a puppet for him, do you not know how to make your own choices, or do you have no courage to say no?” Eddie asks.

“Hmm courage, that word again,” the creature says as it disappears.

Eddie turns to the team and sees them helping Buck up as they demorph. They return to the base where they place Buck down while he is out and Claire works on healing him. Eddie watches as his cousin works on him, looking at Buck's dirty face, his blonde curls darkened with sweat.

“Hey, we're going to go on a patrol, are you ok stay just in case?” V asks.

“Yeah that’s fine,” Eddie replies.

“He’s a tough cookie. A bit silly, but tough,” Xander says. Eddie watches as his friends head out and he wanders into the main room and sees his parents glaring at him over the crystal ball.

“Eddie we saw you in the battle. You lost focus again, as you were more concerned about your friend than defeating the monster. What did I say to you about burying your emotions? We can not afford to let monsters like that get away,” his dad rants.

“Ramon, there is no need,” Helena states.

“There’s every need Helena. Edmundo these are battles we can't lose. Think of it this way Edmundo? You failed to take that monster down when you had the chance, so now when it returns it will hurt more people and maybe even hurt Buck again, or one of your other friends. And who's fault will it be?” his dad states, walking over to Eddie, his hands on his hips.

“Mine,” Eddie says, trying to avoid his dad's disapproving gaze. He knew his dad was right, and having only found them recently he wanted to impress them and not let them down. Which is all he seems to be doing.

“Exactly,” Ramon states.

“I’m going to go check on Buck, I need to make sure he is ok. I’m sorry and I won’t hesitate next time,” Eddie says.

His dad lets a huff out and his mother rolls her eyes and Eddie walks off. He walks into the medical room and sees Claire standing to the side, she had obviously heard everything his parents had said.

“I know they're hard on you Eddie, but you know it's only because we all know you are the one who will defeat the Master, and I know they love you,” she says.

“I know they have high expectations, but it’s hard to keep to the standard they expect,” Eddie says.

“It is hard, but we all have had to make sacrifices. Even your friends remember, just try a bit harder,” she says as she wanders off.

He shakes his head and walks over to Buck who is sat up and smiles at Eddie when he sees him.

“I’m sorry Eddie, I shouldn’t have charged in, I don’t know what came over me,” Buck says. “But thanks for having my back out there and keeping us safe,” he continues.

“Buck, it's fine, it’s what friends do! All I care about is that you’re ok. But we do need to talk,” Eddie says, and Buck pulls a face towards Eddie. But before Eddie can question the look he hears his dad's dull cough as he enters and Eddie storms off outside to take a breather.

“What’s up with him?” Buck asks, annoyed, as he had wanted to clear the air with Eddie but as usual something got in the way.

“He just realised he dropped the ball in that fight. We could have had one less terror walking round and he failed,” Ramon says.

“How so? He helped us and made sure we were fine,” Buck questions.

“No offence Buck, but you got sent through a wall because you decided to charge in. Eddie focused on you instead of the fight, so you’re the reason the monster got away. You should have just followed his lead. But instead you did the usual stupid thing, that you seem to love doing from what I've heard, and did your own thing without thinking of the consequences,” Ramon rants and Buck could see the resentment in his eyes and it made Buck feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah. I won’t let it happen again. I'll go catch up with the others and patrol,” he says, getting up despite knowing he was in no shape to. But he does not want to stay in the room. He gets up and heads out, not stopping for anyone who wants to talk.

Eddie stands on the training platform swinging wooden swords and trying to calm himself down from the rage he could feel inside him. As his swings hit the dummy in front of him he feels the air go cold and then a dark shadow appears over him. The Master was in front of Eddie. He grabbed his morpher.

“Eddie, I can offer you great power if you join me. Just think back to the glaring looks your father gives you. You could take those looks away with the power I can bestow upon you. I don’t want you to bury emotions, but to use your rage and anger. Combined with the power I give you, you will be able to protect the ones you care for the most,” the Master explains.

Eddie stands and thinks. The offer sounds tempting but how would the others act if they saw him with the power? He remembers how his dad was, he couldn’t do that but then he hears his father's voice coming from down the hall and the anger just rises instantly and washes all sense from Eddie’s mind.

“Deal," Eddie states.

The Master grabs hold of Eddie and takes him into the forest, where he showers Eddie in dark magic. He tells him, as his first act to show he will follow the Master and to take his father down, he has to attack a local village which will draw out his father and give him the opportunity to destroy Ramon. Eddie agrees, his rage filling his body which in turn amplifies his magic. The Master disappears and Eddie heads into the forest on his mission set by The Master where with his new-found powers he will do his Masters bidding.


	2. Dark wish 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All too well, but even with the Master’s power I wasn’t that good," Ramon states.
> 
> Buck moves round more and then the room starts to shake and a portal appears, and Snow Prince falls through. Claire is first to run over, followed by the others.
> 
> “Mystic Mother has been destroyed by the Master," Snow Prince explains.
> 
> “No, she couldn’t have been," Claire states.
> 
> “Who’s the Mystic Mother?" Buck questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the story, hope you enjoy
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as i enjoyed writing it
> 
> Thanks to Astroangel for having a read and a big thank you @toughpapperround for talking me through some issues i had and wanted to change

“Rangers, a village has been attacked! Head there immediately," Helena states over the morpher.

“Ok we will. Have Eddie meet us there," Maddison replies.

“I'll message him now," she replies.

“Let’s go," V shouts, as they run through the forest.

Buck is taken back at the mess of the village. Flames run through the wooden buildings and the people look scared and shocked.

“Where’s the attacker?” Buck says as he helps some people up.

“He is one of you," the villager explains.

“What do you mean? We are here to help," Xander states.

“No, him!” The villager points and Buck turns to see everyone else look, and he sees Eddie. He smiles towards Eddie but then notices the blank look.

“That’s Eddie, you know him, he is here to help," Buck states, knowing Eddie would never attack anyone out of the blue.

“Yeah, it's my son. You know him," Ramon states, and Buck hates how his father must talk over him.

“Be quiet old man!" Eddie shouts and Buck hears the anger in the tone and starts to get worried. “The Master has given me great powers. Now to end you!" Eddie shouts as he fires flames at everyone, making them duck and move out the way, leaving a straight path to Ramon.

Eddie charges at his father and knocks him back to the ground. Ramon slowly gets back up and faces towards Eddie.

“Edmundo, you must fight it," Ramon says.

“Never, I’m using this power to protect everyone," Eddie states and Buck watches in shock as Koragg's armour appears around Eddie. The very same armour they had spent the first few months being attacked by. He then sees Ramon form his Mystic armour around him and they start battling. Buck helps move people out the way as the battle rages through the burning village, and his fellow rangers stand with Buck as they watch the two knights fight. He feels he should step in and try to stop Eddie, but this was out of his league. He sees Eddie charge at his father and as he does a portal spell opens and Ramon and Eddie fall through.

As they land on the other side they crash through a wall and land on the floor. Eddie stands, looking round.

“Good! I can destroy this pathetic base and you at the same time," Eddie laughs.

Eddie chucks his shield up into the air and kicks it, launching his shield at Ramon who uses his shield to block it. And then Eddie attacks, landing blows on Ramon and sending him through the walls of the base. Ramon manages to knock Eddie back and through a table but all it does is make Eddie mad. He stands up, looks down and kicks a piece of the broken table which sends it flying at Ramon. When it impacts Ramon it sends Ramon through the doorway.

“You told me not to let my emotions rule me, yet my anger and rage have given me more power than you ever had. No wonder the Master was disappointed in you!" Eddie snarls as he picks up his sword and shield and charges at his father.

“This isn’t you, Eddie! Fight it!" Ramon states.

“Ah, but this is who you wanted me to be, a ruthless machine. Well you have me the way you wanted, I will focus on my task and won’t stop until it's completed - and that task is the destruction of you!" Eddie states as he taps his shield with the sword and an energy attack blasts out. Ramon picks his shield up in time and ends up being blasted onto the training platform.

Eddie walks out through the rubble and Ramon swings his sword. Eddie blocks it. They fight on some more, Ramon failing to hit Eddie and Eddie landing every blow.

“Goodbye, old man," Eddie says as he lands a thrust kick which sends his father over the edge of the platform and crashes through the sky.

Eddie jumps after him, opening a portal spell and Buck jumps as Ramon comes flying down and hits the ground. His armour disappears and a thud catches Buck's ears and he turns and sees Eddie. He watches as Eddie turns his shield towards him and the other rangers. The light in the shield glows. Buck ducks and rolls as a shield appears around the rest of the rangers, stopping them moving towards Eddie.

“Now to end you!" Eddie says, his full focus on his father.

“Edmundo don’t! You must fight this," his mother shouts. He ignores her and points his sword at his father.

Buck moves round a burnt building and waits for the best time to jump in. A reckless move, he knows, but what else can he do? He just hopes Eddie will listen to him, if not this could go badly. He watches Eddie and listens in to the conversation, biding his time.

“You wanted me to be the light, but there’s no light in the future! Only the darkness, that’s all I see. That’s all I have seen in this world. The only light I've seen keeps getting taken away from me. But no more! I'll rid the world of you, and all the good magic," Eddie states. He swings his sword back and Buck sees his chance. He jumps in front of Eddie so he’s between Eddie and his dad.

“Move, or I will strike you down where you stand Evan, don’t think I won’t! The Master must have his wishes carried out," Eddie states as he lowers his sword and points it to Buck's throat. Buck hears the ping as a droplet of sweat from his brow lands on the sword.

“No, I’m your best friend and I can’t see you do this; I know you Eddie, you wouldn’t want this. Please stop!" Buck begs. He just needs one moment. Eddie looks at the man in front of him and he sees his best friend and his emotions waver. He couldn’t hurt Buck.

Buck watches as Eddie lowers his sword from Buck's throat to his abdomen and waits for the right time. He knows there is a pit a few feet behind Eddie, he just needs to land a good tackle and with a lot of dumb luck, he may just be able to take Eddie in to the pit. And once he has him in there he hopes he can reach Eddie, he knows there might be one thing he can say to make Eddie listen to him. Buck knows this is a big gamble and it could backfire, but the fate of his best friend is on the line and he knows he has to do it. He takes his morpher out slowly and puts it behind him, flipping it open.

“Evan! Just move now," Eddie states and lowers his sword, so it points to the floor.

Buck takes this moment and charges forward at Eddie. As he does so, he presses buttons on his morpher which sends a jolt of energy behind him and as he tackles Eddie the bolt shoots forward through Buck and sends them both tumbling down the pit side, rolling down to the bottom. Buck lands face first in the mud, his cape under him which pulls as he stands and looks over to watch as Eddie rises up.

“That was a feeble attempt to stop me, Evan! Now you will have to die and so will the rest of them," Eddie states.

“Not a feeble attempt, just out of ear shot of everyone else, like I want. Just me and you," Buck says smiling, knowing this was his only chance to break the hold that the Master had on Eddie.

“Like you want? Ha! Fine, die in this pit," Eddie snarls and Buck just looks at Eddie blankly, with no fear. This makes Eddie stop, and Buck uses this moment to speak.

“Eddie, we have had each other’s back all this time. You think I’m going to let you do this, you know I won’t. I know what I’m about to say is frowned upon but I need you to know this. And if you still want to strike me down, you can," Buck explains. He can feel the tears forming but he holds them down. “Eddie, I don’t know when it happened or why it has, but I need you to know that what I’m about to say is real… I’m in love with you. You make my heart skip whenever I see you, when we have our silly chats I hang on your every word. It's you, Eddie, you are the most kind and caring man I have ever known and that’s why I know you can beat whatever hold the Master has on you," Buck says as tears fall. “I love you, Edmundo.”

“What? Ugh, ah argh!" Eddie screams in pain as he drops the sword and shield and falls to his knees, his hands over his helmet.

As he opens his eyes he sees he is surrounded by darkness and senses the cold trying to enter his body. As he looks around he feels alone, but then he starts to think back to what Buck had just said. It makes him feel happy, as he thinks back to the chats Buck had mentioned and he notices the world around him starting to get lighter.

“Eddie, you made a deal. Now honour it!" The Master's dull tone echoed.

“No, I will not do your bidding anymore!" Eddie states.

“If you don’t your father will live! And you will be his puppet once again! A pathetic little boy who can only dream of being as strong as his father," the Master laughs.

“You're wrong! You showed me the power hate and anger can have, but I have seen a new way. The way of the light, and how it will always overpower the darkness!" Eddie states as the world around him goes white and the Master's scream fills his head. As he opens his eyes again he sees Buck in front of him and he feels the cold presence leave his body as he falls to the floor.

“Hey, I got you," Buck says, catching him with his hand under Eddie's head and lays him on the ground. He notices Eddie has passed out.

“Eddie! What happened?" Helena shouts and Buck turns to see the other running over. Buck moves as Helena takes his place.

“How did you manage to stop him?” Maddison asks.

“I just explained to him about all the good we have done and the changes we have made to everyone. And I said if he didn’t fight, all that good we have done will be gone," Buck lies.

“Right, so you waffled like normal. But it worked! Let’s get him back to the base," V states.

They help Helena take Eddie back and Buck notices Ramon kept his distance all the way back. As they stood in the main room tidying the mess that had been caused Buck made sure he positioned himself between the main room and the room Eddie was resting in to make sure he could see him. As he cleaned up he could hear conversations between everyone. They were mainly about how, if the Master could take hold of Eddie what chance did they have? Buck chuckled to himself. His friends never knew just how strong they were.

“Daggeron, you trained my son well," Ramon says as Helena wipes a cloth over his brow.

“That wasn’t me and you know yourself it wasn’t - that was the power of the Master. We should all be worried. If he could take the light over what chance do we all have?" Daggeron explains.

“All too well, but even with the Master’s power I wasn’t that good," Ramon states.

Buck moves round more and then the room starts to shake and a portal appears, and Snow Prince falls through. Claire is first to run over, followed by the others.

“Mystic Mother has been destroyed by the Master," Snow Prince explains.

“No, she couldn’t have been," Claire states.

“Who’s the Mystic Mother?" Buck questions.

“She used to be Empress Rita, an evil overlord who tried to take over the world many years ago but was stopped by other rangers," explains Helena. "When their mentor Zordon was destroyed his good energy converted most evil creatures in the universe into good ones. After she changed she started the Mystic force. But if she was defeated that means there is no one strong enough to beat the Master!" Helena cries.

Buck thinks back. He remembers Xander saying there were other rangers and he said that one day he would look them up to see what they had to face, but he hadn't had any time to look them up or where they were from. His plan now was to look them up after they had sorted all this out and defeated the Master.

“Right, Daggeron and I will go to the Mystic Mother’s temple, she couldn’t have been destroyed, I need to see for myself," Ramon states.

“We need you here!" Xander explains.

“You will be fine; we won’t be gone long," Daggeron says.

“Let’s get ready then," Ramon says.

Buck wanders off and stands by the door to where Eddie is. He saw him stirring and V was next to him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” V asks.

“I’m feeling a lot better. Where is Buck? And my dad?” Eddie says.

“Well, they're all in the main hall. Your dad and Daggeron are about to leave to check something out. The Master attacked the Mystic Mother who apparently made the Mystic force powers, so they want to see if she is really gone," V explains. Eddie sits up. He still feels groggy but shakes it off and slides off the bed, then walks towards the main hall. He sees Buck who gives him a smile but Eddie was too focused on seeing his dad and just walks past him.

Buck feels his whole world break as he watches Eddie walk past and not even give him any recognition. Had he messed it all up? He feels a hand on arm, and he looks up to see V smiling.

“You ok? Seems in your own world there." 

"Yeah sorry. Just a lot to take in, not everyday your best friend becomes Koragg and then you find out the woman responsible for Mystic force is destroyed," Buck lies again. He sees V give him a look but then turns their attention to the main hall.

“I’m coming with you!" Eddie says rather loudly as he walks towards his father and Daggeron.

“No, we need you here with the others in case. Just remember what I taught you in training?" Ramon explains and Eddie huffs with a nod.

“Here look after Jenji," Daggeron says as he passes the lamp to Eddie.

“Great. I’m a glorified cat sitter," Eddie huffs and he sees the displeased look in his father’s face and knows he said the wrong thing.

Eddie waits as his mother says goodbye to her husband and takes a step back to Eddie's side as they watch them head off.

“I'll be never as good as him, will I?" Eddie says.

“No one will be as good as him. You can only be the best at what you try to do son," his mother explains.

Buck stands at the back of the group listening to everything that is being said. He couldn’t believe how hard Eddie's parents were being on him again, especially after what just happened. They had only just got him back and they were acting like this. And to Buck's horror, Eddie was taking it out of some misguided loyalty. He knew the pressure Eddie must be under is hard for anyone. But then he thinks about what he said to Eddie and thinks that it's no wonder Eddie hadn’t said anything, it's most likely too much to take on.

“Another dumb Buck move," he mutters to himself.

“You say something Buck?" Maddison questions. He sees the concerned look she gave him, just the way his sister did. He tried to keep his distance from Maddison as her name and the way she behaved reminded Buck of his sister who he hadn’t seen in years.

“No, it's fine," he said with a smile.

Before she could say anything the crystal orb glowed, and a monster appeared on the screen.

“Let’s go, guys," Eddie shouts.

“Time to kick some monster ass!" Buck shouts as they line up.

“Straight back to the underworld!" V states.

“I think we should go legendary for this one," Xander states.

“Agreed, but let’s see what happens when we get there," Maddison adds.

“Ready!" Eddie shouts as he flicks his morpher.

“Ready!" the rest shout, flicking their morphers.

“Magical source, Mystic force!" they all shout as they morph and jump on their bikes and head to the city.

As they arrive at the city they see the monster in its giant form.

“Let’s go legendary now," Xander states.

“Agreed," Eddie says.

They all swirl their morpher entering the code and they transform their suits to the legendary suits and call their Manticore megazord. Once inside they start fighting the monster, but struggle to land attacks as the monster zooms round them on its chariot.

“Ugh, why can’t he just stay still?" V shouts.

“There he is! Swing our sword to the left," Xander shouts.

They make the sword swing left, but miss and then the monster swings it's sword landing a crippling blow to the zord making it fall hard to the floor. They slowly force the zord to get up but then it is hit with the chariot which sends the zord flying and disappears, which makes the rangers land on the floor knocked out in their ranger suits.

As the rangers rally round, Eddie finds his hand lands on Buck's and he gives him a small smile hoping to try and reassure Buck, but he notices Buck doesn’t smile back. He see’s Buck's blue eyes focused on something else. As Eddie turns, he sees his mother fighting with the Terrors leader Sculpin, he watches as his mother lands attacks but they're ineffective. Sculpin then throws an energy attack at her, knocking her down and demorphing her.

“Mum!” Eddie shouts.

The rangers get up and start running towards Helena.

“Not today, Rangers!” Sculpin shouts as he fires an attack, sending the rangers flying back.

“Black Lance, finish them off, I’m taking this one to the underworld for the Master," Sculpin says, Eddie watches as Sculpin grabs hold of his mum and a spell appears under them and they disappear.

“Mum, no!” Eddie shouts as he makes it to the spot where she just was, all the other rangers behind him. He looks up and sees Black Lance marching towards them, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos
> 
> find me on tumblr @afstory1988


	3. Dark wish pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie looks up and sees Buck's blue eyes pleading with him and Eddie finally can see that no matter what, there will always be some kind of light to scare the darkness away. A flash of red lightning fills the room and knocks the Rangers over before Eddie can reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this has been a big thing for me to do, i will say i have not watched the series only the last two episodes which is where this story starts after we cover the last two episodes we move forward with are Buddie, so i have adapted the episodes to fit in Buck and Eddie and a few other 9-1-1 cast, if i got something wrong i can only apologise, but like i said i haven't watched the whole show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as i enjoyed writing it
> 
> Thanks to Astroangel for having a read and a big thank you @toughpapperround for talking me through some issues i had and wanted to change

Eddie looks down at the muddy ground where he last saw his mother before she was dragged down to the underground. As he looks round in the dirt he sees her hand print, still firmly set in the mud. He moves his hand into the print and it makes him feel closer to her for a brief moment. He had just only got her back into his life and now she was taken from him.

He hears the splatter of mud as the others move in closer to him. He looks at them as they arrive and he knows they are tired and hurt just like he is, he remembers that his mother had been a mentor to them all. As he thinks back to all the hurt he has suffered and the hurt he has witnessed, he can feel his anger building up inside him. His free hand starts to clench as the anger builds up, but it soon stops when he feels a familiar warm hand firmly pressed on his arm. He turns to see who it is but he already knows. His eyes land on Buck, who is smiling, and in that one moment all the anger he had raging inside him disperses.

“We will get her back, I promise you,” Buck says.

“He’s right, we will,” V adds.

“You’re right,” Eddie says.

“Red Ranger, how does it feel knowing you couldn’t even save your mother? Pretty pathetic, I would say,” Black Lance laughs, the laugh goes through Eddie like a knife and the anger boils over him. With that comment looming over him he decides he has had enough, stands up and starts walking towards the monster.

“Eddie, wait!” Xander shouts. Buck watches as Eddie morphs.

“You will pay for this!” Eddie shouts and the angry tone could be heard echoing through the battlefield.

Buck watches as Eddie starts lashing out at Black Lance, landing his sword strikes on the shield. There was no fighting style, just pure rage. Buck starts to question if this anger he had seen and was watching yet again was the real Eddie, as all he seemed to do was resort to anger. Buck slowly stands up and then helps the others up, as they watch Eddie continue to bash at the shield. It finally smashes, Eddie flips back and Black Lance fires a lightning attack towards Eddie and Eddie ducks for cover, only to be protected by Fire Heart, his dragon. As the dust settles, Eddie walks out with the dragon armour proudly supported and he charges at Black Lance landing several strong attacks, sending Black Lance backwards. As they watch Black Lance struggle to stand up. Eddie flicks his hand up and Fire Heart separates from him and flies away.

“Do you guys want a piece of the action?” Eddie says, turning to the rest.

“Sure!” V says.

“Magical source, Mystic force!” they say in unison.

Once morphed, they all summon their magi staffs and start charging at Black Lance. They all start hitting with their different elemental attacks, sending Black Lance backwards. As they watch the weakened monster, they take formation and join their magi staffs together and fire a combined attack at it. As it hits the monster, he explodes. All that’s left is a ditch where it once stood.

“That’s another one down," Maddison states.

“Yeah, only Sculpin and the Master left," Xander explains.

“The harder ones, but as a team we will win," Buck states.

“Of course, no one will beat us now," V laughs.

The Rangers all high five and Buck notices that Eddie is looking out towards the battlefield.

“I promised you, we will get her back. And you know we will," Buck states. Eddie wants to ask about what Buck had said. He needed to know.

“It’s not that, I was thinking… You know what, it doesn’t matter," Eddie says, beating himself up for being a coward.

“No go on. We are a team and we're best friends," Buck says. Eddie questions the best friend part as he knows Buck feels more towards him than best friend.

“Are we?” Eddie asks and that question throws Buck into turmoil; what did Eddie mean by that?

Before Buck could ask anything in return, the sky goes dark and flashes of red lightning appear in the sky. Buck feels a shiver down his spine as the air goes cold, and Eddie knows straight away what is coming.

“What’s happening?” Maddison asks.

“It’s him," Eddie snarls.

An evil laugh filled the area as the giant form of the Master appeared, towering over the Rangers. They move to a more open area and take in the sheer size of the Master.

“There is no way we have a chance to beat him," Xander says.

“Don’t talk soft!" V replies.

“Where are Daggeron and my father?” Eddie shouts.

“Ah yes! The foolish warriors who failed back then to stop me, and failed again. Well, here, you can have their bodies. I've taken what I need from them," the Master says with an evil laugh.

Two of the Master’s long tentacles grow out and drop two objects which hit the floor with a loud thud. Eddie was in shock and so was Buck.

“Daggeron!” Maddison shouts as she runs over to his lifeless body. Buck watches as V and Xander follow her, he turns to Eddie and sees him holding his father's body.

“Eddie, I’m sorry," Buck says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It's not your fault, Buck. It's mine," Eddie states and Buck is confused.

“Why is it?” Buck asks.

“If I had just tried harder, trained more and rejected the offer the Master made me, I would have been strong enough to beat him and no one would have died. My dad was right, my actions have consequences and it's my fault," Eddie states. Buck feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, hearing Eddie confess that he thinks it's his fault.

“Eddie, it's not your fault, we weren’t ready," Buck replies.

“Everything we have done is in vain," Eddie states as he places his dad's body down and stands, joining the rest of the Rangers as they look up at the Master.

As they stand together the Master unleashes his long tentacles picking each ranger up and bringing them up to his face, Eddie struggles to try get free and turns to see the rest doing the same.

“You Rangers thought you could beat me?” the Master says laughing. “Let me show you what my future world will look like," he says as he opens his mouth and energy pours out.

Eddie can feel his body moving but at the same time not. He tries to move but can't, the Master's hold tightening with every wriggle he makes. Buck has already turned his head and is watching Eddie struggle against the grip. He tried to loosen the grip around him but was met with the grip tightening. Eventually, the Master closed his mouth and the world appeared dark. He turned the Rangers round to look out onto the world before he threw them to the ground.

Eddie gets ups and sees the world is dark and bleak, no sign of any real colour. The only thing of colour was himself and his fellow Rangers.

“I have drained this world of all good magic, and with no useful purpose for the humans and other non-evil creatures, I destroyed them all. You now stand on the dust of my victims! Nothing will stop me!" the Master states.

“We will!" Buck shouts.

“Legendary warrior power!" they shout in unison and morph into their legendary forms and summon their Manticore megazord.

They stand face to face with the Master and start slashing at him, but to no avail. The Master's armour is too strong. The Master knocks the zord back, laughing.

“Right guys, we have to use all of our magic. It’s the only way," Eddie shouts.

“Agreed," says Xander.

They place their hands over the controls of the megazord and channel all of their magic into the zord, which starts to charge into their weapons. Once fully charged, they fire it at the Master who opens his mouth and drinks in the energy. Once the attack finishes, the Rangers look on in shock as the Master is still standing.

“Mmm! Good magic tastes so good," the Master states.

“What now? That was our strongest attack!” V says.

“We can’t give up; we have to fight," Buck says, and the Rangers order the zord to attack

“I tire of your feeble attempts," the Master says as he swings his claws, smashing into the zord and knocking it to the ground. He places a foot onto the back and starts sucking the magic from the zord which forces the Rangers to fall out, landing on the ground. Eddie looks round and sees his friends are ok, though their helmets have disappeared so he knows their magic is running out. Buck takes in what just happened and is finding it hard to keep positive. All his life he had seen and felt bad things happen and now even when he tries to help it seems to get worse. His priority now was to help get his friends safe. He surveys the area around them and spots a cave.

“There!” he shouts, pointing. “Let's get in that cave and regroup," he says.

“Yeah, come on guys, quick!” V says.

They stumble through the opening of the cave and follow the tunnel to an open area further inside. The dark, damp area didn’t fill Eddie with hope. Every turn they made it was just more darkness, nothing alive inside at all. He started to believe they had failed. Eddie stops and the others stop too. Buck feels some of his anxiety flaring up at the failure of keeping his friends safe. As he looks into the dark tunnels surrounding the area where they stand, there is no light and no hope that they will win, but Buck knows he can’t think like that.

“At least we're safe," Buck says smiling to the others, trying to raise their hopes.

“SAFE! You must be deluded, we are not safe! That thing out there just destroyed our zord with a few blows. He killed my dad and Daggeron," Eddie snarls towards Buck, “and you think we're safe in here?" Eddie laughs. Buck turns away, upset by the way his best friend spoke.

“Oi! Don’t start on him, he is our friend and he is trying to keep our spirits up," V snaps at Eddie. "Unlike you! Aren’t you meant to be the great Eddie, our leader, the Red Ranger, the Light? And yet all you can do is give up and take it out on us friends just because we're down?” Eddie rolls his eyes and starts to move off, but Xander stands in front of him. Buck watches as his friends square up.

“Will you answer her? Are you giving up?” Xander says.

“Get out of my way!” Eddie says as he pushes Xander.

“No, you answer the question!” Maddison states moving forward.

Eddie looks at his friends and can see their concern. They weren’t even trying to hide it now; he knows there is no hope for them to defeat the Master.

“Wake up and smell the darkness. We’ve done our best and we failed, we are no match for that thing out there. You know what? Yes, I give up!” Eddie states.

Buck looks at Eddie in horror for hearing those words come out of his mouth. He looks at his friends and can see their horror across their faces. He knew hearing Eddie say it meant that they would be done too, but he was never one to stop or give up. One way or another! He wouldn’t let his friends give up either. He moves forward till he is facing Eddie's back.

“Don’t say that, you don’t get to say that! Not you. You have held us together through all of this, so you will not give up. Listen to me!” Buck says, pulling on Eddie's cape strongly, making Eddie turn. “Giving up is not an option for you. We are a team and you are this team's leader. We go on, no matter what,” Buck says.

Eddie looks up and sees Buck's blue eyes pleading with him and Eddie finally can see that no matter what, there will always be some kind of light to scare the darkness away. A flash of red lightning fills the room and knocks the Rangers over before Eddie can reply. As the Rangers try to get up they are knocked back down with another bolt of lightning and then the footsteps of the Master fill the area they are in. The Master had shrunk to the same size as the Rangers.

“Time to finish my meal!” the Master says.

The Rangers try again to rise but are forced down by the Master’s energy attack.

“Welcome to your end!” the Master laughs.

Eddie rolls over, looking at his friends. He thinks of all the love and support they have given him over the year, and he knows he can’t let them down now. He starts to rise to his feet.

“Not now!” he says, as he stands and moves forward. “This is not our end!” Eddie declares.

“You are but only one,” the Master states.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m the wrong one,” Eddie states.

Eddie swings his arms down. His sabre appears in his right hand and his magical staff in the left.

“I call forth the power of all the good magic still left in the world!” he says as he swings the weapons, crossing them in front of him. “And of all the good magic left in my body. Come to me now!” he shouts as he swings his sabre behind his head and watches as the Master moves forward.

“Magical source, Mystic force!” Eddie shouts and his helmet reappears round him.

“The Light will be a most delectable meal,” the Master says as he launches his tentacles at Eddie. Eddie swings his sabre, stopping them from hitting him and they retreat back to the Master. Eddie jumps and swings his magi staff. It glows bright as he smashes it on top of the Master's head, cracking the Master's armour.

“No, not my armour!” the Master says as his clawed hands reach for his head and Eddie sees the opportunity and thrusts his sabre into the Master’s body. The good magic light shines brightly from the wound.

“Return us. Now!” Eddie snarls at the Master. “Take my hand!” he shouts to the others.

Buck does not even think twice and starts running, grabbing the hand Eddie has held out and gripping it tightly as he leaves a hand behind him for the others to hold.

“Hold on!” Eddie shouts as he pushes his sabre deeper, making the Master take them back to their time. Eddie holds on as he looks back to see his friends holding on as hard as they can. As they exit the portal back to their time the momentum they had built up sends them flying backwards and they land on the floor. Eddie notices he is in his normal clothes.

“We're back!” Buck says.

“Yeah, but now all our magic is gone for good,” Eddie explains, looking at his friends as he helps them up.

His attention is brought to the sound of footsteps behind him. He turns to see the Master walking towards them.

“Look at what you have done to me!” the Master says as he crosses his arms. “You will pay for this indiscretion,” he continues.

Buck looks at his friends. They look worried, but they take a fighting stance. They won't back down. Buck watches as the tentacles come flying at them - if this is how they die, they do it as a team. As the tentacles almost reach them, Eddie watches on in surprise as the tentacles stop moving and start to glow before they melt away. A portal opens and Claire and Snow Prince appear.

“Witch!” the Master shouts and the Rangers run to Claire.

“Claire! You have powers?” Eddie asks.

“I do, Mystic Mother granted them to me and made me a full sorceress,” Claire explains.

“You lie, I destroyed the Mystic Mother!” the Master states.

“No! Before your attack hit her she turned herself into pure energy and made herself disappear until you left. Once you had gone for a while, she regained her physical form,” Snow Prince explains.

“A few tricks will not stop me! I will return to the depths and gather my strength, then I will return and finish you all!” the Master states.

“I’m afraid that won't be possible,” Helena says and Eddie smiles at the sight of his mum, so happy. Buck watches Eddie's smile, something he didn’t think he would see for a while. “It appears that your pit has gone,” she continues.

“It no longer exists? Impossible!” the Master shouts.

“What she means is, you no longer have a place to dwell in the darkness,” Itassis explains.

“Itassis, you're alive! How? Where is Sculpin?” the Master demands.

“He is no more,” Itassis explains.

“What, how is that possible?” the Master questions.

“Simple. My friend Necrolai brought me back, and showed me a better way. I then destroyed Sculpin before he could destroy the White Ranger and I destroyed your palace. I serve you no more!” Itassis shouts.

“But I am your Master!” the Master snarls as he opens his arms and his hands glow, readying an attack.

“This puppet has cut her strings from you,” Itassis says as he aims her gun at the Master and launches an attack. As it hits him, a massive explosion appears and once the dust settles, there’s no sign of the Master.

Everyone cheers as they run over to Helena and  Necrolai. Eddie embraces his mum in a tight hug, and he can feel her tears and knows she has seen her lifeless husband.

“The Master is gone for now,” Itassis states, “but he will be back. Tell me, White Ranger, why do you shed tears?” she asks.

“They are for our sadness over the loss of our loved ones,” Helena says as she holds on to Eddie. Eddie feels a hand on his shoulder and as he turns his head he sees Buck and gives him a sad smile.

“Alas, that is something I cannot help with,” Itassis says.

“My mum can!” Leelee says. “Mum, you can do anything you want to! You’ve seen how people can change, I know you can do this, I believe in you,” she continues.

“Alright,” Necrolai says. “I will try to revive them,” she continues as she moves forward. Eddie watches on as he sees her hands glow and streams of light leave her hands and land upon his father and Daggeron. After a few seconds he sees them both return to normal and start breathing. His mother runs towards them, and Eddie turns to Leelee.

“Mum!” Leelee shouts. Eddie watches as Necrolai gets up, now not in monster form but human. He feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Buck again and gives him a smile.

“Go to your family,” Buck says, and watches as Eddie runs to his mum and dad. He walks over to Daggeron.

“Son!” his dad says, as they embrace in a family hug.

“Great to have you back, Teach!” Buck says, pulling Daggeron into a hug.

“Great to be back!” Daggeron chuckles.

“Leelee's mum is hot!” Xander shouts and everyone laughs.

They all form together, talking, smiles all round. As they start to walk the ground shakes and the rumbling sound of falling rocks fills the air. The sky goes dark and the giant form of the Master appears before them.

“Quite the reunion! Sorry I have to destroy it!” the Master chuckles as he smashes a building near his foot. The Rangers look up in horror at the sight of the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to my betas, this has been one of them stories ive spent so much time on
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Afstory1988
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcomed


	4. Dark wish cchp 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck watches as the Master moves a hand to build a massive ball of energy and launches it towards Eddie. Buck runs towards Eddie, which makes the others stop firing. Then he stops in front of Eddie, opening his arms and taking the brunt of the attack.
> 
> “Buck!” Eddie shouts as he watches Buck take the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so here is the next part i hope you enjoy  
> Thanks to bybats for the art work  
> http://bybats.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks to toughpaperround for beta  
> http://toughpaperround.tumblr.com

“Rangers, we have no magic to fight him,” Helena explains.

“I have an idea, let's all run and hide,” Jenji says.

“I’m through running!” Eddie states, “I finally found my real family, I have amazing friends, so no more running,” he says, pressing forward.

“I will stay and fight with you,” Buck says, placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder and they smile at each other. The gaze breaks as the rest join them, all taking their positions ready to fight one last time.

“So be it, die together!” the Master states. “You are powerless now. My victory is already in hand!” he laughs.

“We will show the Master what real courage is, even without magic,” Eddie says.

“We are a team; nothing will break us,” Buck adds.

“You are never without magic, Mystic ones; you just have to know where to find it,” a voice from the air says.

“Who was that?” V asks.

“Mystic Mother,” Snow Prince says.

“Never without magic, what does she mean?” Buck questions. He was confused by that, he knew they had used all their magic up.

“Maybe she means us?” a voice on the other side of the rubble sounds. The Rangers look and see the townspeople walking over the rubble, led by Toby. “I explained to everyone that the creatures from the forest are not the ones to fear,” he adds.

“I spoke the same truth to the people of the forest, that we can either stay as we are or we can change for the future and work together against the real evil,” Phineas says pointing towards the Master. Buck looks round and sees they're surrounded by the townspeople and forest people. He smiles.

“Power Rangers you have fought all year for us, and now your magic is all used up. Well, let us give you some of our magic,” Toby says.

Eddie watches as the two groups of people walk forward and take each other’s hands. This was something Eddie wasn’t expecting especially with how apart they had all been. They grabbed hands then raised them up into the air.

“WE believe in magic!” they all start shouting and Eddie looks at his hands as they glow. He looks at his friends and the same is happening to them. As the light gets brighter and brighter it forces the sky back to daylight and as the people move back from the Rangers, Buck looks to see they're all in their Ranger forms. He reaches back to feel behind himself.

“I missed you, my cape!” Buck says and hears the chuckles from the others.

They move forward and spread out and Buck moves to the end of the line so he could look down the line to see his friends.

“Ready guys?” Eddie says.

“Always!” Xander replies.

“So what, you have your powers back. I will still win as I’m stronger than you all!” the Master states.

“That may be so. But you are one, we are many!” Maddison shouts.

“Let’s give it to him guys!” Eddie shouts.

They point their staffs at the Master and shoot their magic at him and they watch as the Master opens his mouth and starts to feed on the Rangers’ magic.

“Keep going guys, we will beat him!” Eddie shouts.

Buck notices that the Master is getting bigger the more they fire the magic at him.

“There is too much to feed on, where are you getting it from?” the Master says.

“There is no end to our magic!” Eddie shouts back.

The Rangers move forward, their staffs firing still and the Master getting bigger and bigger and Eddie knew the Master would be destroyed soon. They just had to hold on.

“I will not last, if I am to go I will take the Light with me,” the Master says.

Buck watches as the Master moves a hand to build a massive ball of energy and launches it towards Eddie. Buck runs towards Eddie, which makes the others stop firing. Then he stops in front of Eddie, opening his arms and taking the brunt of the attack.

“Buck!” Eddie shouts as he watches Buck take the attack.

“Stop him, please!” Buck says as the ball of energy explodes which sends Buck flying. The others start firing again forcing the Master to feed again.

“Noooo!” Eddie shouts. He wanted to run to Buck, but he heard Buck's words loud and clear. He points his staff at the Master and with all the magic in him he fires a stronger attack at the Master. They all walk forward, forcing the Master to feed.

They jump up into the air and fire again. This time the Master cannot take any more.

“No, I will not be defeated!” he shouts, but the Rangers push, the Master explodes and the Rangers land back on their feet.

Eddie doesn’t wait and starts running towards Buck. As he does, he sees Buck's helmet on the floor with the black visor cracked and he fears the worst.

As he gets closer to Buck's body, he sees the yellow suit covered in burn marks and damage, he looks at Buck's face and sees the scratches that cover it, the blood mixing with the dirt.

“Buck, please be ok!” Eddie says. He knows he has to be quick, people are coming. He places his hand on Buck's cheek, leaning towards Buck. His eyes flutter open, but then fall back shut. “Buck, I love you too. I know I didn’t address it and I have avoided it since you said it to me and I’m sorry! But know this, I do love you,” Eddie says as the others gather round him. He lays Buck down and watches as his cousin Claire waves her hands over Buck and they glow for a second. Eddie watches on as they wait, Buck wakes with a cough and smiles as he sees Eddie.

“Had to steal the show, didn’t you?” Xander jokes.

“Oh course, couldn’t let you have the spotlight!” Buck jokes. “But you can have it back, turns out being in the spotlight hurts too much,” Buck chuckles, causing the others to laugh.

“Glad to have you back,” Ramon says, pulling Buck up. Much to Eddie's displeasure, since Buck hadn’t even had a chance to get his breath back.

“Thanks! Let's get pizza, does anyone else fancy pizza?” Buck asks.

“Really, you want food after nearly dying?” V says shaking her head.

“Yes! It makes you reassess everything, nearly dying,” Buck chuckles.

The others shake their heads and walk off. Eddie stays next to Buck and helps him to move forward slowly. As they do, the distance between them and the others grows. Buck spots their helmets so he walks over to them, noticing the damage on his. As he reaches them and goes to pick them up he feels a pull on his cape and he slowly turns to see Eddie standing there, tears in his eyes. He knows what Eddie wants to talk about, but Buck knows now isn’t the best time.

“Eddie, we can’t talk. Not here anyway, there are people about,” Buck explains. He knows this conversation needs to be in private.

He watches as Eddie looks behind him and then around him, people are everywhere. He sees Eddie mumble something and a shroud of white mist surrounds them like a bubble, Buck begins to ask Eddie what’s going on and is stopped when Eddie's lips are pressed against his. Buck lifts his hand up and runs it through Eddie's dark curls as he deepens the kiss. It doesn’t last long, and Buck smiles at Eddie who smiles back.

“I love you,” Eddie says, smiling.

“I love you, too,” Buck replies. He knows he is smiling too much but does not care.

Eddie picks their helmets up and hands Buck's to him. As the shroud disappears Eddie sees his parents looking at him and they look disgusted but he doesn’t know why. No one can see through the shroud, he made sure to say the spell correctly.

“You ok?” Buck asks, noticing Eddie's shift in attitude.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Eddie says.

On the way back to town they decide to have a party to celebrate the victory. Buck watches as Eddie disappears though, and wonders what is going through the man's head. Buck knows they have to have a proper chat and decide what they should do going forward, but now was the time for partying, and they need to get to the record shop. The Rangers use their magic to bring a party theme to the store, filling it with food and drinks and music and start partying. Throughout the party, people spoke to Buck and he felt complete and accepted, but what he really wanted to do was talk to Eddie and address what they were to each other. Buck knew Eddie was the one and wanted to show Eddie how much he meant to him, but knew Eddie had to sort through things first, so Buck was ready to wait.

As Buck spoke to people he explained what he had done for the team. And maybe he added some extra bits.

“You didn’t do that!” V says. “Stop bigging yourself up, will you?” she teases him.

“I’m not, you just imagined it differently,” Buck jokes back.

“Where is Eddie? Not seen him,” she asks.

“Not sure. He disappeared off when we left the battlefield so I’m not sure,” Buck explains.

“Are you looking for Eddie? He is outside at a table, but fair warning - his parents were also looking for him and they looked pissed,” Xander explains.

“Wonder why? We defeated the Master, we won. What is there to be mad for?” Maddison adds. Buck dreaded what it could be, but also he was curious.

Buck slowly made his way round the shop, past the hordes of people and out the back door. He climbed over the fence to the shop next door and crawled slowly down the fence and he stopped when he heard Eddie's voice

“Mum, Dad,” Eddie says.

“Eddie,” Ramon says.

“What’s up? We won and defeated the Master, but I feel I've done something wrong?” Eddie asks.

“We did win, and we're proud of you for that. The thing we aren’t happy with is, well,” Helena stutters.

“We saw you kiss Buck, and then he kissed you back! I’m guessing you didn’t read the bit in the shroud spell that explains it doesn’t work on family members? So we saw you both doing that and we are not impressed. First of all, it's disgusting and wrong. Second you have a bloodline to continue, for the protection of the world,” Ramon explains, and Buck has to hold in his gasp as tears fall at what he just heard.

“Excuse me! What I do and who I do it with has nothing to do with you!” Eddie snaps. He felt hurt at what his father had just said.

“Unfortunately, it has a lot to do with us. You are the Light, after all. You deserve someone worthy that can give you the love you deserve, and be able to bear a child for the bloodline to continue. The future will need a protector. Buck cannot provide either of those things for you,” Helena explains.

Buck cannot listen to any more of this and crawls away. Once he knows he can get away without being seen, he runs to his flat with only one thing on his mind.

“You’re wrong, I will be with whoever I want. Screw you and these judgemental laws and views,” Eddie says.

Eddie jumps up, flinging his chair away and storms to the front of the record shop. He reaches it and sees it is packed, so he heads on in the hope of finding and speaking to Buck, hoping he can explain that they can start something new and wonderful together with no worries from anyone. After thirty minutes of wandering round the shop looking for Buck (which to be honest Eddie thought would not be so hard considering Buck's height) and after another lap around the shop where he is unable to find him, he goes to V as she mixes tracks at the DJ booth.

“Hey, when did you get here?” she asks.

“Oh, a while ago, I've been making the rounds getting stopped by people. But have you seen Buck? Can’t seem to find him anywhere,” Eddie asks.

“Didn’t he find you? I saw him sneak out after Xander explained you were outside. He wasn’t very sneaky,” V says with a chuckle. And then it hits Eddie that Buck may have just heard everything that his parents had said to him and he starts to panic at what Buck may do.

Eddie doesn’t even think about his actions and heads out of the shop, ignoring everyone’s concerned looks. He digs his phone out his pocket and tries calling Buck, but no answer. He hangs up and tries again. Yet again, no answer. He grabs his morpher and tries Buck on that, and no answer again. Frustrated, he runs to Buck's flat in the hope he is there. As he arrives, he sees that Buck's door is open, so he enters and walks through the flat.

“Buck? You here?” he shouts and is met with no answer. He walks to Buck's bedroom and sees it's empty and that the drawers are open with nothing in them. He opens the wardrobe and again is met with emptiness. He really starts to panic and calls Buck's phone. No answer again but he leaves a voicemail.

“Buck, please call me, I’m worried about you. I know you most likely heard what my parents said? But we need to talk,” Eddie says, then he hangs up. He walks back through the flat and catches sight of an envelope on the kitchen table, his name on the front. He opens it.

_Eddie,_

_I’m sorry that you’re having to read this, but I couldn’t face seeing you. I am sorry I am not worthy enough for you. I have done the best thing and left, I've taken my broom bike so you won't find me. Just know I love you and no one will ever come close to you. You have a world to protect and I can't be the reason you don’t protect us. Just please promise me one thing? Be safe._

_Always yours_

_Evan xx_

Eddie falls to the floor and starts crying, then he wipes the tears and quickly runs out. He knew Buck could have gone anywhere and be anywhere by now, but he also knew Buck would have to hide the bike at some point. They all knew the town here was fine with magic but the rest of the world was still a no-go, so they had to hide it. Which gave Eddie some hope. He runs to the record shop where he sees his fellow Rangers and walks up to them, placing the letter in his pocket.

“Eddie, what’s wrong?” Maddison asks.

“It's Buck, he left,” Eddie replies.

“What? No way! You're pulling our legs!” Xander says.

“I’m not. I tried calling, but he won’t answer,” Eddie says.

He watches as the others take it in turns to try and call Buck and they're all unsuccessful.

“What is he playing at? Did he leave a note?” V asks.

“It just said he needed to find something new,” Eddie lies.

“Something new? What is he playing at, that doesn’t sound like Buck,” Xander says.

“It doesn’t,” Maddison says.

“What aren’t you telling us Eddie?” V asks, looking at him sternly.

“Nothing, I found the note and that’s what it said. He was happy earlier, I don’t get what could have happened,” Eddie says.

“What’s the problem?” Helena asks. Eddie had not seen her and as he turned he saw his father there too.

“Buck has apparently left, saying he needed to find something new,” Xander explains.

“That does not sound like Buck,” Helena states.

“I’m heading to the base, to see if I can find any information,” Eddie explains.

He storms out the building, passing his father. As he walks across the street towards the magic portal he hears his dad.

“Eddie, wait!” he shouts.

“No! It's your fault he has left, and you know that,” Eddie snarls.

“It's not my fault that he was a nosy beggar, but he has done you a favour,” his dad explains.

“No, he has done you a favour! I’m going to find him and bring him back. Actually, no, we will find somewhere new to call home,” Eddie states.

“I forbid you to do that. You have a chance at a proper future, let me find you a decent woman,” Ramon says.

“No!" Eddie says and turns round to walk away and his dad grabs him. Eddie turns and punches his dad in the face. He watches as his dad falls to the floor and Eddie turns and runs through the portal and heads to the base. He looks through the logs to try and find Buck but no luck, even the locator on the bike is gone.

“God damn Buck, why do you have to be so clever?” Eddie says aloud.

Eddie hears his parents' voices and decides to head out to find Buck. He grabs a bag of supplies, jumps on his broom bike and heads out into the wide world. His hopes for his future rely on finding Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @afstory1988
> 
> please leave comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you to my betas, this has been one of them stories ive spent so much time on
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Afstory1988
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcomed


End file.
